


sweet boy

by j_gabrielle



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Incest, Insecurities, M/M, Marriage, soft fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Briefly, he thinks he'd like to thread some pearls through them as a sign of his affections. Should he ever get a chance to show Orm the surface world, he'd like to crown him with hibiscuses. Red ones. Arthur can see it in his mind's eye already.





	sweet boy

Colour bleeds high on Orm's pale cheeks, and Arthur's hands itch to touch. He gets to, doesn't he? They are brothers, yes, but also married now with twin gold rings to prove it. It feels less like a shackle and more like a slow step forward for both of them.

Here in the quiet of the royal chambers, he thinks he can hear Orm's heart race at the sight of him, and the thought thrills something deep in his gut.

"How do you want me?" Orm asks, holding every inch of himself to be the king he once was. Still is. Arthur's heart twists a little because he knows that this last linger of pride is an armour; all for show, hiding the sweet boy he has seen trembling in their mother's arms on those sunlit dappled afternoons in her gardens. He aches to soothe him, and so he does.

He touches him gently. Pouring out every ounce of sincerity into the press of his fingertips to Orm's skin. When Orm flinches, he shakes his head.

"Not gonna hurt you, little brother. Never gonna." He assures him carefully, and Arthur can see the moment that Orm believes. "I got you baby brother." He smiles, carding his fingers through his pale hair worn undone. Briefly, he thinks he'd like to thread some pearls through them as a sign of his affections. Should he ever get a chance to show Orm the surface world, he'd like to crown him with hibiscuses. Red ones. Arthur can see it in his mind's eye already.

Orm ducks his head, hiding the little peaks of their mother's son coming through. Arthur is suitably entranced by it. He continues to card his fingers through sea soft hair, catching Orm when he surrenders against him. 

"You have bewitched me. Body and soul." Orm murmurs.

"Yeah? Could say the same about you." Arthur hums, keeping the rhythm of his fingers steady and constant. "Look at us both. Doing this marriage thing ass backwards." He laughs. 

Orm's shoulders shake with silent mirth, and they stand there pressed together in the quiet of their marital night. "So what now?" Orm asks.

"Now," Arthur says, "We sleep. I'm tired, and so are you. Nothing has to happen tonight, or tomorrow night, or any nights from here on out."

"And if I. If I never want anything to happen? Ever? Would that still be acceptable to you?" Orm purses his lips.

Arthur clucks his tongue. Returning his fingers to their pathways through Orm's hair, he draws them to the bed, sitting them both down. "Then I'll still be here. Whatever you decide."

"How magnanimous of you. Considering you haven't even kissed me once this evening." Orm drawls, but the heat isn't there in his voice and is instead darkening the colour of his pale cheeks.

Arthur tugs him dow, surging up to meet his husband in a chaste kiss. "Good enough?"

"Acceptable." Orm mutters, fingers touching his lips and hiding the pleased curl that lets his sweetness come fore more vividly. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account. 
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account. 
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
